


Treehouse

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I finally wrote heewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Like how they found home in the treehouse, they find home in each other.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Treehouse

Chaewon leaves the house through the backdoor, climbing up the wooden fence silently as she sneaks out into the night. Her parents still wide awake in the living room while her brother was probably busy playing games. They knew she went out anyway, this is no secret.

She walks past the few houses before landing in the park. The cement pathway in between the grass, trees splattered throughout, and they sang with the gentle night breeze. Silence was a scary thing, and Chaewon walks up to the tree near the edge of the park. The leaves the most green it will ever be in the middle of spring.

A smile washed over her face like how the leaves immediately react to the wind, it falls just like that. She climbs up the nailed down planks of wood to climb into the tree house. Just painted brown this winter, and it was already getting dirty. But Chaewon likes it just the way it is. Chaewon likes the tree house in any condition it is in.

She reaches to the entrance, and dives right in.

“Hey Chaewon.” she hears, and she jumps, hitting her head against a wall. Her heart racing at the sudden voice within the darkness, and a mobile lamp turns on to show Heejin’s face. A guilty smile stamped on her lips as Heejin crawls over to Chaewon to check if she was okay.

Chaewon rubs the back of her head, breathing out harder than she expected at the racing of her heart. She calms quickly knowing it was just Heejin. Of course it was Heejin. She knows her voice all too well.

“Why are you here?” Chaewon asks as Heejin pulls the lamp into the middle of the tree house, and they sat together against one side of the tree house.

Heejin shrugs as she wraps the blanket around her to wrap around her and Chaewon instead. A small thanks released from the girl’s lips as she cautiously scoots closer to Heejin. Small steps closer, and she breathes slow. Her heart seemingly going faster than the speed of light yet slower than a snail. She doesn’t know how her chest is coping, but she’s breathing. She’s breathing in Heejin’s scent.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I came here.” Heejin says. She turns to look at Chaewon. “Why are you here?”

Chaewon stiffens when she feels Heejin’s breath against her cheek. She holds the edge of the blanket tightly, trying to come up with anything but the same reason. She shrugs, failing to think of anything. “The same reason, I guess.” she says, and Heejin smiles.

“Nervous about your test score?” Heejin asks, and Chaewon looks up. Heejin’s smile still radiating like how the sun lights up the world to make it day.

Chaewon shakes her head. She wasn’t really. She just couldn’t sleep tonight.

“Are you?” Chaewon asks, and Heejin lets out a small laugh. Almost like she was laughing at herself at the truth. Chaewon already knew the answer before she said anything, and her hand rests on Heejin’s thigh. Comforting her by the only action Chaewon knows how to cope with.

Heejin and her weren’t that close, and she didn’t have any right to do anything more but a small gesture like that.

Heejin rests her hand over Chaewon’s with a small smile. “I’m okay though. It’s just a test.” Heejin mumbles, and Chaewon lets out a small laugh. Laughing at how Heejin is trying to make herself better, but laughing at how cute she is too.

She turns her hand over so they hold onto each other. “It’s just a test.” Chaewon reassures her, and Heejin turns her head slowly to meet her eyes. Smiling, she feels okay for once that day.

They turn to silence between their voices. Their hands getting used to the warmth and it becomes something like home. A habit. Something you don’t even realize you’re in, but you are.

The tree leaves continue to play a song, and Heejin smiles. Chaewon feels the air lift up, and she knows Heejin was thinking of something funny. Her head turns to look at Heejin, and the girl was already giggling as she leans closer to Chaewon to let the giggles out.

“What?” Chaewon asks amused, and Heejin shakes her head.

“This just makes me think of the kissing in the tree song.” Heejin says, and Chaewon laughs along just for a bit. It was something so random, but something so Heejin. Chaewon wasn’t sure why she was laughing either. She didn’t know if it was because of light mood they were in, if it was how adorable Heejin looks laughing or if it was because she was happy to be with Heejin.

Chaewon thinks it’s all of the above.

Leaning into each other, they laugh a little harder. Nothing was making them laugh harder but the fact they were laughing for something so little. And sometimes, that was enough to make you happy: the little things.

Their stomachs were slowly aching, and the blanket had slipped off their shoulders. Hair messy as they leaned into each other, heads rested against each other, and a few little hiccups of giggles released. Then, silence fills them up again, but a different one. A silence that brought comfort; a silence that needed to be there. One that reflects a break from all the mess in the world.

Chaewon looks at Heejin, their noses almost touching, and her smile falters nervously. She presses her lips together, and Heejin looks up to realize how close they were too. Neither of them moved though.

Chaewon visibly gulped, and Heejin smiles with a comforting curve of her lips. “Thinking of the song, it’s not too bad if it happened.” Heejin murmurs, her face turning a gentle glow of nude to a pretty blush pink. Chaewon was breathless, her breath caught in between the palpitating beats of her heart. She has lost her way to let any air out, and she feels everything turn hot even if the wind gushed through them.

A branch hits the tree house, and their trance disperses into dust. Chaewon pulls away to pull the blankets up higher to their shoulders, and Heejin blinks. Everything felt like it was just a dream. Nothing happened, yet so many things happened.

“I should go back.” Chaewon mumbles as she looks at the time on her phone, and Heejin looks at the time on hers too. It was getting pretty late. It’s so nice to stay here though.

Heejin looks back at Chaewon, and she was already releasing the blanket off her shoulders. Heejin stays still as she watches Chaewon; thoughts ran through her mind on things to say to her before she left. Nothing was said, and Chaewon smiles at her.

“See you tomorrow at school.” Chaewon says, and Heejin impulsively nods as Chaewon climbs down.

Heejin finally comes up with something, and without a second thought, she looks down the tree as her head sticks out from the entrance.

“Hey Chaewon!” Heejin calls, and Chaewon turns around to look up. Heejin closes her eyes tightly as her whole body shakes with the vibrating beat of her heart. “Do you think we can kiss in the tree and maybe start dating?” Heejin says quickly as her eyes shut tighter. Her hands gripping onto the edge of the entrance, and she waits for a no.

Chaewon tilts her head as she processes what Heejin said, and she stands up straight realizing what was happening. She wants to run off and squeal, but her foot stayed still looking at the nervous girl above her. She smiles as she followed her heart, beat by beat she climbs back up the tree house while Heejin pouts with her eyes closed.

_She probably ran off_ , Heejin thinks and she didn’t want to open her eyes. She didn’t want to face the rejection.

A sigh escapes her lips, and she slowly opens her eyes. She shuts them again, scared.

“I think we can.” Chaewon suddenly says as her hands rests on the handles at the entrance, and Heejin jumps back as her eyes open wide. Chaewon giggles with a flushed face, and Heejin smiles. A smile that falls wide and looks starstruck, and she crawls back to Chaewon.

Chaewon clears her throat as she lifts her eyebrow. “Are we going to kiss or not?” Chaewon asks, and Heejin nods dumbfounded before she leans over to Chaewon.

Both of them closing their eyes nervously as if this was their first time kissing. Nervously shaking breath as they can feel each other’s heating faces. Heejin feels her nose touch Chaewon’s cheek, and they both pause. It was scary to take a step forward, but they know that’s where they want to be heading.

Chaewon leans closer first, and Heejin follows as they feel each other’s breath against their lips.

“It’s kind of romantic for you to climb all the way back here.” Heejin murmurs, stalling the moment they’ll remember forever. Chaewon smiles before letting their lips press against each other. She was ready to step into a new chapter in her life.

Heejin smiles into the kiss. They were ready together.

Chaewon pulls away first, and they were almost out of breath even if it was a short kiss. Chaewon touches her lips as she looks away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” she mumbles, and Heejin smiles widely.

“You already said that.” Heejin says, and Chaewon side-eyed her.

“But I’ll see you tomorrow as my girlfriend, Heejin. Not my friend, Heejin.” Chaewon says before climbing down, and Heejin grins before climbing down after.

“Let me walk you home!” Heejin says excitedly and Chaewon smiles widely before putting a straight face towards Heejin. “Good, you should.” Chaewon says, and Heejin giggles before holding her hand. Their fingers awkward lacing before they found the perfect hold.

Like how they found home in the treehouse, they find home in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, liking it, hating it or whatever you do, I hope you have a good day because you deserve it :D
> 
> twitter/cc/aff: helementx


End file.
